


The Everyday Life of the Sweetcorn Giant

by MastarHG



Series: The Perks of Having a Giant Boyfriend [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickle Fights, can't really tag this one as macro cause there's no actual growth and jack isn't even that tall, giant!Jack, growth spurt, rated teen and up for language only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastarHG/pseuds/MastarHG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a.k.a. Mark Held His Hand)</p>
<p>A glimpse into Jack's adjustments to becoming an official Tall Person.</p>
<p>[A sequel to CCaBS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everyday Life of the Sweetcorn Giant

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some short drabbly stuff to distract you from all the smut i'm gonna drop in the coming weeks. it's basically just saccharine domestic fluff. what's not to love?
> 
> now, i'm gonna use these beginning notes to quickly explain a thing, so you can skip this paragraph if you want (i'll include a tl;dr), but you may get confused with later parts of this series. so basically, i use your (the readers') ideas to write the fics in this series. i think this is a cool way to have some reader involvement, but of course, different people have different, and sometimes conflicting ideas, which is to say that if i included every idea in one fic, it would make absolutely no sense. so what i'm going to do instead is group similarly themed ideas into one fic each. this means that the series won't really make sense sequentially, because different fics will include different ideas in response to other, previous fics. therefore, this series is going to feature alternate timelines, with some fics having more than one sequel. i will include which story each new fic is a sequel to in the new fic's summary. if this series ends up getting pretty long (and i know i'm going to write at least another 2 fics in this series), then you may find drawing a diagram to be helpful
> 
> tl;dr: this series has branching timelines
> 
> once again, if you read through the whole fic and you enjoy it, PLEASE take the time to read the end notes! thank you, and enjoy the show!

“FFFF **FUCK IT**!”

Jack still wasn’t used to that.

It had been about a week since Jack had been seen by a doctor. It seemed as though the growth had halted overnight, so that by the time Jack was sat in the patients’ waiting room, he already had the anxiety of ‘Oh god what if the doctor thinks I’m just making stuff up what if he just sends me away because yeah I’m tall but I’m not freakishly tall like there are people taller than me and-’. Mark was beside him the whole time, and the feel of his hands against Jack’s own was what kept him grounded, stopped him from having a total meltdown.

Mark held his hand when the doctor asked him what was wrong, listened to his breathing, inspected his eyes, read his blood pressure, took a bunch of measurements (including an accurate reading of his height: 6'11"), and scheduled a bunch of specialist appointments - blood tests and MRI scans and x-rays - for a couple of week’s time.

6'11". He still wasn’t used to that. His head was sore all over from constantly walking into door frames, and the heels of his palms spent an awful lot of time tingling from where he kept having to save himself after overbalancing upon standing up.

Jack wasn’t used to all his new clothes either, although he had only received them yesterday, so there were still some that he hadn’t even tried on. It was disappointing, however, that there were so many things that no longer fit him; his Escapist hoodie and a few fanmade articles were particularly great losses, as they held some really good memeories.

He walked into the living room, rubbing his forehead for the millionth time that day, and sat on the couch. That couch was the place where Jack did some of his greatest thinking (not counting the shower, of course), but right now he just wanted to try and take his mind off the dull throb just above his eyebrows.

Invariably, when searching for his inner peace, his mind turned to Mark. Oh… Mark. There wasn’t a day that went by where Jack wasn’t grateful to have Mark in his life. Even before he truly, fully realised that he was head over heels in love with the man, right back when Jack first discovered him on YouTube, he knew that Mark was the kind of person that he aspired to be. To wind up dating someone so caring and supportive was really just icing on the cake, and Jack fucking loved cake.

He chuckled, remembering an incident from the previous day: Jack had been putting some shopping away, and he started laughing at a can of Green Giant brand sweetcorn.

“What’s so funny?” Mark had asked.

“It’s me!”

“…What?”

“T'e Green Giant! Y'know… ?”

Mark still looked totally baffled. He got the connection, yes - Jack was tall and he had green hair, but what on earth was the 'Green Giant’?

“Have y'never seen t'adverts?” Jack went on, and, getting no response, he put on his best giant impression, “HOHOHO! Green Giant!”

Mark’s laugh had started a quiet, rumbling giggle, gradually escalating until he had to lean on the counter for support, with tears running in rivulets down his face as he laughed harder than he had all year. Jack had been somewhat perplexed, but he couldn’t help himself chuckling along with Mark’s ridiculous laughing fit, and what was that vibrating against his leg?

Jack snapped back to reality and found that he was sitting on Mark’s phone. He stood up (very nearly toppling forward  _again_ ), lifting the phone nearly seven feet off the ground to inspect it. It was just a message from Matt. He was about to yell for Mark and tell him he’d received a message, but as he pursed his lips together, Mark strode into the room as if he’d been summoned by the power of Jack’s thoughts alone.

“Hey babe, ha- oh, you’ve got it.”

“Were y'expecting a message from Matt? One just buzzed through.”

“Ah, good!” Mark said, seemingly pleased about something, and he walked over to retrieve his phone. When Jack continued to half clutch the device to his chest as he appeared to stare into empty space, Mark looked up at Jack and cleared his throat a little.

“Oh, sorry!” Jack began, when Mark saw a playfully devilish smile flash briefly across Jack’s face.

“Jack… ?”

“What’s wrong Mark?” Jack taunted as the arm grasping the phone shot above his head, “Come and get y'phone!”

“Ohhhhh,” Mark scowled, “Oh that’s not fair! That’s a load of bull!!!”

Jack teasingly waved the phone above Mark’s head. He had absolutely no hope of reaching it just standing on his tippy-toes, so Mark crouched down and leapt up to grab it. It was there, within his reach, and then all of a sudden it wasn’t again as Jack swiped away to the left.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this!” Mark laughed, failing to look as annoyed as he felt. Jack grinned back down at him.

Teasing Mark was fun, but he wasn’t prepared to be  _that_  much of a dickbag to his own boyfriend. Apparently, Mark thought otherwise.

Just as Jack was about to bend down unnecessarily to emphasise how much shorter Mark was than himself, Mark’s arms shot out to grab Jack’s hips. This was no act of romance, however; before Jack could react, Mark dug his thumbs into Jack’s sides, just below the ribcage.

Jack yelped, and the phone went flying out of his hands. Mark caught it, immediately reading the text before shoving the phone into his pocket, away from Jack’s hands. He wasn’t in the clear yet though.

“You  **bastard!** ” Jack yelled from the floor. Mark should have guessed what would come next. He should have known the action he’d taken to recover his phone would initiate a tickle war. Jack lunged for Mark’s stomach, and he was instantly on the floor with him.

Through his laughter, Mark retaliated by going for Jack’s neck, which in turn set Jack on Mark’s armpits, causing Mark to attack Jack’s inner thighs, and thus the two of them repeated the cycle, until they were both out of breath, tears streaming down their faces.

Jack closed his eyes with his head lain on Mark’s tummy as he tried to collect himself. The rhythmical rocking could have put him to sleep, but he already knew that Mark wanted to get up as soon as he’d gathered his breath.

It did in fact take several minutes before Mark even moved to get his phone out of his pocket and reply to Matt’s message. He was pretty exhausted, and Jack looked so cute lying on his stomach, he just  _had_  to reach down and twirl his fingers through Jack’s honeydew hair. His arms were outstretched, too, and so Mark held his hand, opting to just rest his phone on his chest.

'Actually, I’d better put my phone away before it starts another tickle fight,’ Mark heard his internal monologue saying. He smiled, 'Chalk that up as another perk of having a giant boyfriend.’

**Author's Note:**

> i've discovered that i don't really suck at writing titles so much as i suck at writing summaries lmao
> 
> and now for the fun part, the reason these notes are so important: i want your input! i like the theme of this series, and i want to carry it on, but i want to get you readers involved too! SO, what do YOU want to see? do you want jack to get even taller? how much taller? do you want a specific part *wink wink* of jack to get bigger? do you want mark to start growing too? do you want more fluff? more smut? i'll write basically any macro theme that isn't oral vore, scat, or snuff, so leave a comment and let me know what you want to see next!


End file.
